


Despedida

by RankoMurasaki



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankoMurasaki/pseuds/RankoMurasaki
Summary: Los ecos de la batalla y la voz de la doncella de Tarth intentando mantenerlo consigo se fueron acallando, hasta que el Extraño le envolvió por completo con su manto de silencio.





	Despedida

El cántico lejano del acero zumbaba en sus tímpanos. La batalla seguía, tal vez tan intensa como cuando había iniciado. Se encontraba cansado. Cansado y adolorido. No sabía a dónde lo llevaba la doncella guerrera. Podía escucharla contener la desesperación en su respiración entrecortada ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte como para llevárselo cargando así como así?

Se detuvo y le recostó sobre la nieve. Decía algo sobre qué la ayuda estaba en camino. Le había hecho presionar su herida tras haberle quitado la armadura y cota de malla. Su voz tremolaba mientras le seguía hablando, intentando mantenerlo consigo cuanto tiempo pudiese. Eso le hizo dibujar una sonrisa debilucha en sus labios.

—¿Le han dicho que puede llegar a ser muy molesta cuando habla demasiado?

Las delgadas cejas de la rubia se arquearon con incredulidad. No podía creer que a pesar de su condición siguiese teniendo ese pésimo sentido del humor.

—No diga tonterías. Necesita hablar menos y descansar —se apresuró a decir con indignación.

—Lady Brienne, usted y yo sabemos cómo terminará esto —contestó, queriendo incorporarse pero su esfuerzo le valió un fuerte dolor provocado por la herida. La mujer le ayudó a volver al suelo pero el caballero le hizo detenerse—. Así estoy bien —susurró. Los brazos de la guerrera de Tarth le sostuvieron con firmeza, aunque temblaban.

—Pronto llegará alguien, ser Jaime. Aguante un poco más.

—Ya lo ha dicho antes —dijo Jaime. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su garganta extenderse hasta su boca. Comenzó a toser. Un hilo escarlata se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. Aquello hizo a la mujer elevarlo un poco más para evitar que volviese a ocurrir.

—No hable —le reprendió ella, presionando con una de sus manos el costado del hombre- Solo un poco más.

—En verdad está segura de que estaré bien... es conmovedor.

—Claro que estará bien. Es un hombre fuerte —replicó severa, pero en el fondo le aterraba estar equivocada.

El comentario de la mujer le causó gracia, pero se contuvo debido al dolor. Ambos estaban magullados y el frío solo empeoraba la sensación. El noble rostro de la doncella de Tarth estaba crispado, sus labios temblaban e intentaba contener las lágrimas. Había algo consolador en su expresión.

—Platíqueme que hará cuando la guerra haya terminado...

Brienne quedó pasmada por la petición tan repentina del caballero Lannister. Suspiró, intentaría ser indulgente.

—No lo sé. Tal vez regresar un tiempo a casa —tenía demasiado tiempo fuera de Tarth. Ya había olvidado el olor salino que traía consigo la brisa del mar al balcón de su alcoba por las mañanas.

—Suena bien, su padre debe estar esperándola.

Las voces del caos de la guerra se mantenían constantes. Eran horrorosas y magníficas al mismo tiempo, todas unidas con la firme voluntad de sobrevivir. Habían estado peleando juntos, destruyendo a diestra y siniestra los espectros que se les abalanzaban, pero un movimiento en falso le había valido a Jaime estar ahora postrado en los brazos de su compañera de camino y, ahora, de batalla.

Un copo de nieve le cayó en el entrecejo al hombre. Comenzaba a nevar de nuevo.

—¿Usted piensa regresar a Desembarco del Rey? —preguntó Brienne, olvidándose por un momento de que le había pedido no hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—No hay mucho para mí allá.

Era cierto. Ahora era un traidor a los ojos de su hermana, incluso si ella fue quien los traicionó primero.

—Podría quedarse un tiempo con nosotros —comentó de golpe la doncella de Tarth—. Cuando se haya recuperado, claro.

Jaime sonrió al ver un rosa suave teñir las mejillas de la mujer guerrera.

—No me vendría a mal.

Brienne le devolvió la sonrisa. Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

—¿Por qué llora?

No supo que decirle... más bien no sabía si decírselo. Había un deseo escondido en su pecho, el cual acallaba cada vez que deseaba salir. Algo le decía que era su última oportunidad. Podía ser valiente para enfrentar a sus contrincantes físicos, pero los sentimientos... esos eran los peores adversarios. Un nudo de le había hecho en la garganta. Los ojos del caballero estaban clavados en ella, con un brillo cada vez más débil, esperando su respuesta.

—No sé... —hipó.

De pronto, sintió los dedos del hombre rozar los suyos con ternura, queriendo calmarla.

—Dígalo.

Aquel gesto le brindó fuerza y confianza, a pesar de estar embriagada de llanto.

—No quiero perderle —sollozó. La mano con la cual presionaba la herida en el costado del hombre se dirigió al rostro de este.

Jaime entrecerró los ojos. Su semblante se mostraba tranquilo.

—Entonces los Dioses han escuchado mi último deseo —las manos de Brienne eran suaves como la seda y sus ojos azules irradiaban una calidez y brillo que ninguna otra doncella poseía.

De pronto, todo comenzó a tornarse oscuro. Los ecos de la batalla y la voz de la doncella de Tarth intentando mantenerlo consigo se fueron acallando, hasta que el Extraño le envolvió por completo con su manto de silencio. Jaime se sintió afortunado de que los ojos azules y el abrazo de Brienne fueran su despedida. Se iría sabiéndose correspondido, aunque fuese hasta su último aliento.


End file.
